1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for controlling a browser using an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the rapid spread of very high speed Internet, the Internet is a must in a present-day life. Internet users enjoy various web services by accessing to search sites, game sites, or community sites.
To use the web service, the user browses the web by inputting commands and data in a web browser. For instance, the user can acquire his/her intended information by inputting a uniform resource locator (URL) in an address bar during the web surfing, or by inputting a search word in a search box. The user can move to other web pages using web browsing commands such as Back, Forward, Scroll, and Reload.
Typically, the user utilizes a keyboard or a mouse as an input means for the web browsing. The keyboard is used mainly to input texts such as Korean or English alphabets, and the mouse is used mainly to select buttons of the web browser window (e.g., Back, Forward, and Reload) or to select a hyperlink on the web page.
However, while it may be quite easy to input the Korean or English alphabets using the keyboard, it is inconvenient to input Chinese characters, Arabic characters, or various symbols using the keyboard. It is more inconvenient to input those characters in a user terminal without the keyboard. Wireless terminals such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA) are also subject to the limitation on the number of characters or symbols input through a keypad. As a result, it is hard to input user's intended characters.
Meanwhile, when a small computer or a wireless terminal displays various function buttons and menus in the browser, the region for displaying user's desired information is reduced because of the small screen size.